


Do you want to listen?

by mm_nani



Series: Break Me Down and Put Me Back Together [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Auba is very confused, But it's not sexy, Hand Jobs, Like he's really mean, M/M, Marco is bad at asking for what he wants, Marco is really mean, Mildly Dubious Consent, Poor Auba is easily manipulated, They're both confused, They're fighting in this part though, They're very confused!!!, but they'll work it out I promise, mostly uncomfortable, pre-BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani
Summary: Marco is restless and Auba wants to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Agh I hope the tags are enough warning. I'm trying to get two newbies into figuring out their way into a BDSM lifestyle. It's...challenging lol and they're gonna make lots of mistakes! Please be gentle!

‘You wanna tell me why you’re acting like a little shit?’

 

Marco scoffs and looks at Auba incredulously, ‘you really followed me home to say that? Should have just let Marcel give me a ride back then.’ He mumbles the last part as he leaves Auba on his living room couch to grab a beer.

 

Auba sighs in response. Maybe it wasn’t the right way to approach the issue.

 

‘I’m sorry.’ Auba relents, following him into the kitchen, ‘I know you’re going through a rough time-

 

-I’m fine.’ Marco is quick to reply.

 

Too quick.

 

Marco is too easy to read sometimes.

 

‘And that’s why you’re always fighting with Tuchel?’

 

Marco rolls his eyes, ‘What? You wear the captain’s band for one day and you’re suddenly his little bitch, yeah?’

 

Marco is easy to read but that doesn’t mean Auba is any good at dealing with him.

 

‘Fuck you. Grow up, injuries happen to all of us.’

 

‘Injuries happen.’ Marco repeats him like he can’t believe Auba can be this stupid. Auba can’t either. He hadn’t meant to say that.  
  
He just…

 

Marco has been restless and botching up his rehab by recklessly pushing himself.  
  
He just wants to be a good friend.

 

But Marco shoves him.

 

‘Yeah Auba, I’m sure you know the pain of sitting out a World Cup that your country won.’

 

It’s Auba’s turn to roll his eyes.

 

‘…because of _injuries._ Oh wait, you’ve never qualified.’

 

But Marco knows where it hurts.

 

Marco is close so its easy to just grab him and push him against the nearest wall.

 

Maybe he digs his nails into his Marco’s biceps a little harder than he has to.

 

‘If you didn’t _resist_ everything so goddamn fucking hard then maybe you wouldn’t keep getting sent back to rehab.’

 

‘Oh. Thanks. All my problems are solved.’ Marco mocks pushing against Auba’s chest, ‘Never thought to just work hard and listen to the boss. Suck up to the boss a little.’ Marco says pointedly.

 

Auba plays right into it, pushing even harder, with a hand across his chest locking Marco into place. Marco gasps in pain but Auba ignores him, ‘Yeah? Is being a little _bitch_ part of your plan?’ Marco’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t look angry. His eyes are dark and determined and Auba can’t place that expression at all. It makes him feel trapped so he holds Marco even harder, wants to cause some pain.

 

Auba derives satisfaction at how Marco strains against him but can’t move.

 

He’s at Auba’s mercy.

 

They look at each other, seeming to have reached an impasse.

 

But Marco knows where it hurts.

 

‘No, I just prefer being replaced by Shinji.’

 

Auba knows he’s not talking about the games or the assists.

 

He’s talking about how Auba hasn’t visited him since that first week in the hospital. He knows that Marco’s seen all his videos.

 

Suddenly, Auba is laid completely bare at how much he’s failed at being there for Marco.

 

But instead of apologizing he grips Marco’s shirt harder, anger and guilt mixing into confusion.

 

Marco’s eyes are so, so dark.

 

And Auba just needs some kindness.

 

Marco only laughs, hollow and mocking.

 

‘Go ahead. Hit me.’ Marco challenges, closes the distance between their bodies.

 

Auba feels it then.

 

Marco’s hard.

 

Auba releases him immediately, unsure of what exactly he’s just walked into.

 

And Marco’s face breaks, all the hardness is gone in a second. He looks scared, reaches out to him.

 

‘Please.’ He says, ‘Just hold me down.’ It takes every single shred of Marco’s dignity to ask, ‘and…and-

 

Auba can’t let him finish. Marco’s in pain. Auba pushes him against the wall again, gentler this time but still holding him firmly. Marco doesn’t try to resist this time. But Auba can feel the nervous energy emanating from him, as though Marco’s bottling in a thunderstorm.

                                                                                         

Auba pulls his shirt up over his head, traps Marco’s wrists in them, stretches him out just so. Marco whines at the pull of his muscles.

 

Marco’s in pain.

 

And for some reason, this is what he’s asking for.

 

Auba just wants to be a good friend.

 

When Auba reaches into his pants, Marco let’s out a relieved groan. Auba jerks him off fast and without finesse. Rough on the upslide, its too dry.

 

But it’s working for Marco, who surges against him, kisses his neck.

 

A soft contrast to the cold movement of Auba’s hands.

 

When Marco comes, it's a relief.

 

Auba is confused.

 

He’s confused that Marco wants him like that. But he’s confused that he wants to give it to him.

 

Auba breathes out, grabbing a couple of kitchen towels to clean the come off his hand.

 

‘You-you want to tell me what that was about?’ He says after a pause during which he rifles through a hundred questions in his head.

 

Marco turns red, looks small and embarrassed. He straightens out his shirt and puts it back on.

 

‘I’m sorry Auba. I shouldn’t have.’

 

‘It’s okay. Don’t be sorry. I-I liked it, I think.’ Auba isn’t really sure. He probably didn’t like it. But right now, the most important thing is reassuring Marco. Letting him know that Auba is his best friend no matter what.

 

It does the trick, Marco relaxes, looks less like he’s about to run away from his own house.

 

‘It’s just that sometimes.’ Marco bites at his lips nervously, ‘I like to submit.’

 

Soft and hopeful.

 

It breaks Auba’s heart.

 

 


End file.
